


Temptation

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Peter Quill, Angel/Demon, Demon Gamora, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Marvel Bingo 2019, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to tempt me," Gamora murmured, a knowing little smirk playing at her lips.Trying to tempt her, that's all his constant flirting could be described as.Even though temptation wasn't part of an angel's job description.It's not as though his advances were unwanted.She was just… waiting on something.She was waiting until Peter deserved what she was going to do to him.Waiting until he earned it.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt square: Angel/Demon

Peter's breath hitched as Gamora leaned in, a wicked glint in her eye. He could  _ almost  _ feel her warmth skating along his skin, so close, but not close enough.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to tempt me," Gamora murmured, a knowing little smirk playing at her lips. Something confident and sure of herself, something that said _I see right through you,_ something that made his stomach drop.

His eyes were so deliciously wide as she invaded his personal space, close enough to taste him if she wanted to.

Temptation wasn't part of an angel’s job description, but that's all his flirting could be described as.

It's not as though his advances were unwanted.

She was just… waiting on something.

She was waiting until Peter deserved what she was going to do to him. Waiting until he earned it.

Peter licked his lips, throat suddenly dry. "Gamora."

Her eyes snapped back up to his. Abruptly, she pulled back, giving his chest a little tap tap, like she was just being friendly.

Peter was visibly thrown by her sharp change in demeanor, like she hadn't been close enough to hear his heart race, for him to feel her breath on his skin. Acting all casual like she didn't know the things she did to him, when they both knew better than that.

Gamora smirked. "Be seeing ya, angel."

And with that, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I really wanted to do more with this bingo, but health got away from me in 2019.   
> Got a handful of unfinished fills that still aren't ready. Oh well. There's always 2020.


End file.
